


The Party

by Moonlightmusic



Series: Chronicles of a Thief [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I can't help it tbh, I have a soft spot for the grumpy guildmaster, It's that voice, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: Going undercover to a party has its perks.





	1. Chapter 1

The past few weeks for the guild have been agonizingly slow. Not much was getting down and it was putting weight on Mercer’s shoulders. Maven was getting on him for not bringing in the expected amount of septims. It’s gotten to the point where she has threatened to take charge herself. Like she ever would he thought to himself. She doesn’t understand that nothing can be done if there is nothing to do.

Sure, he could send people out to go rob so-and-so’s house. In fact, that’s exactly what Vex and Delvin have been doing. And it isn’t doing shit. It was just a matter of time before Maven would be down his throat again. There was only so much of that dreadful woman he could take. He’s already reached his limit.

He had half a mind to leave, but decided against it. It would reflect poorly on him. Instead, he sat behind his desk reading though ledgers and potential jobs that didn’t tickle his fancy. Soon after, voices began to fill his ears and that’s when he knew the day was truly beginning.

Many guild members were returning from jobs while others were just waking. Of those returning included Brynjolf, who began walking over to his desk with a paper in hand. Mercer shut what he was reading to give his second-in-command his full attention.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Brynjolf told him. “I think I have something you’ll be quite interested in.” Mercer cocked an eyebrow when he handed the paper to him. He quickly skimmed it and put it down.

“This could work,” he commented. “It has the potential. The client, Remero Tulium, tell me about him. What does he want from us exactly?”

“He’s an Imperial and he’s already agreed to pay up front. He has a grudge against Wulfum Singer. Apparently, it’s a childhood rivalry, but I digress. Not only does he want items stolen, but also items planted as well as a few changes to their business ledger. He said he wants to meet with the two doing the job to explain in full.”

“That’s at least a three-or four-person job,” Mercer noted.

“Aye, it’s going to have to be a two-person job. He can only get two invitations to the party the ones chosen will have to attend,” Brynjolf explained to him.

“Invitations?” he questioned. What exactly was this job?

“Wulfum’s wife loves throwing parties, mainly to show off their wealth. She invites people from all over. With New Life coming up, we’re just in time for a party. Remero told me that he can only get two people safely in. Any more would be suspicious.”

“All that means is I have to send the two right people for the job, that’s all.” Mercer already had in mind who was going to go. All he had to do was say.

“So I take it we’re taking the job?” Brynjolf questioned. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to make sure. This job was going to help the guild immensely. He knew Maven was getting on Mercer for how poorly the guild was doing right now, and a job like this was the pickup they needed. All it needed to was play out in their favor.

“Of course we’re taking the fucking job, and I know exactly who’s going.” Now it was Brynjolf’s turn to cock an eyebrow in question. He had his own idea of who should go, but he knew his opinion only mattered to an extent. What Mercer says goes. “I’m going to go, and I think I’ll bring Zayra along.”

Brynjolf wasn’t surprised, even if it was the exact pairing he would choose. Zayra was one of the better members of the guild, bringing in more septims than the others. It would be a crime not to send her. Mercer going himself was a different story. Of course he too was one of the better members, if not the best.  He is the Guildmaster. Yet it was common knowledge known to all the members that Mercer and Zayra didn’t exactly get along.

He has noticed a change between the two however. They still had their moments, but he could’ve sworn that there was something more between them. On the nights when Mercer was staying late, Zayra too would stay. She would even go over to his desk when both thought no one was watching. Whatever changed between them was unknown to him, and quite frankly he didn’t want to know. He wasn’t going to question it.

“Interesting duo you two will make,” Brynjolf commented. He really didn’t know what to say. “I knew Zayra would end up going, but you? When was the last time you went on a job?”

A smirk appeared on Mercer lips. “My point exactly. Maven’s been on my back about the guild, and you know there’s only so much of her anyone can take.”

“So you need some time to get away,” he attempted to joke. All Mercer did was stare at him. Brynjolf sighed. “Still, I think everyone can agree with you on that.”

“When exactly is this party Zayra and I will be attending?” Mercer asked, quickly changing the subject. He didn’t need to be interrogated on his choices. It was none of his fucking business on why he was going and why he chose Zayra to come along as well. Brynjolf was a second-in-command for a reason.

There were things he just didn’t need to know.

“The evening of the 25th,” he told him. It was obvious that Mercer was getting annoyed. He was hiding something, and Brynjolf knew better than to ask. “You’ll have two weeks to prepare. Where would you like to meet with him to discuss everything?”

Mercer pondered the question for a moment. He didn’t trust being the man down here, that would only lead to problems. Yet, they needed a place where they could discuss in peace. A place where nobody would question three people discussing quietly in the corner. He looked Brynjolf in the eyes. “Tell Remero to meet us in the Black-Briar Meadery tomorrow. We’ll be the table alone in the corner.”

He nodded. “And do you want me to tell Zayra. Or will you do that yourself?” He had hoped that he would allow him to do so, but part of him knew that wouldn’t happen. Therefore, he was surprised when Mercer told him to tell her.

“I already have a few matters to attend to,” he waved him off. Without questioning, he left to go find Zayra, who still hasn’t returned from her job the night before. His best bet was to go to The Bee and Barb or her home Honeyside. The moment he left the darkness of the Cistern and met the rising sun outside he also found her.

“Oh, hey Brynjolf,” she said sheepishly. “I didn’t expect to see you out here.” She had her guild armor on with the hood down. She looked as if his presence caught her off guard.

“I was actually on my way to find you,” he told her. Gesturing to the nearby benches, he asked her to take a seat. With a worried look, she complied.

“Am I in trouble or something?” she questioned. Did he figure out where she’s coming from she thought to herself.

A trivial chuckle came from him. “No lass, it’s some good news. It’s about a job.” From there he began to tell her the details and ending with the fact that she’ll be working with Mercer on this one. For some reason his name brought a small smile to her lips, but it was gone in an instant.

“It doesn’t sound too difficult, just time consuming. At least this will get Maven off our backs,” she joked.

“Can I ask you something?” She nodded. “I know it’s not my place to ask, so feel free to tell me that, but what’s changed between you and Mercer? I know if I would’ve told you this weeks ago you would’ve been throwing a fit. Now you’re smiling. What’s happen?”

She shrugged. “I guess I’ve just gotten use to him. That’s all.” It was lie, and she could tell he knew it was too. He didn’t call her out, probably because he knew she wouldn’t tell the truth. Besides her and Mercer, only her friend Rillisandra knew. She couldn’t even tell Sapphire, not yet at least. Maybe not ever.

They were fuck buddies. It was vulgar but the truth. That’s what’s changed between them. All their frustration and tension was resolved in the form of rough sex. It’s what worked for them. In all honesty, she had a feeling he was bringing her so they could be alone. They weren’t a couple by any means, but being alone allowed for flirtations and hidden kisses.

“I knew you would get use to him. Everyone does. It was only a matter of time,” Brynjolf chimed in, breaking the silence. They both got up, knowing the conversation was coming to an end. “You should go talk to him at one point, just so he can fill you in on anything he wants you know.”

She nodded in agreement as they both headed into the Cistern, splitting up once inside. Seeing as Mercer was gone, Zayra went to go find Delvin to tell him the job was done while Brynjolf went over to Mercer’s desk. Picking up a piece of paper and a quill, he wrote him a note letting him know that he told Zayra about the job and that she’s waiting to speak to him.

~~~~

Mercer was annoyed and irritated as he waited for Maven’s arrival at The Bee and Barb. With the guild hitting this dry spell, she’s been wanting to meet with him every few days mainly just to yell at him. He didn’t care. Whenever she talked it went in one ear and out the other. She meant nothing to him and was only kept around because she’s a powerful ally.

Finally, she arrived and took a seat opposite of him. He only glared at her and didn’t say a word.

“I need an update on the guild,” she demanded from him. Her words were meant to cut him, but they didn’t do anything. He had no respect for her.

“It’s the same as I told you in our last meeting and the others before that. You know every winter we hit a rough patch. By the spring it’s gone. I don’t understand the points of the meetings other than they’re used in an attempt to reprimand and embarrass me.”

She could go to Oblivion for all he cared.

“Don’t use that tone with me Frey,” she attempted to scold him. “I have a lot riding on the guild and I expect it to do well. I have a right to know what is and isn’t happening with it. Say certain things again Frey and I’ll make sure you aren’t the one leading the guild.”

He scoffed at her comment. He knew she wouldn’t do anything to him. Without him, the guild would crumble and she couldn’t afford for that to happen. “For your information Maven we do have a job lined up for the 25th. It will be bringing in a lot for the guild.”

“And who will be doing it?”

“Zayra and myself.” That’s all he would tell her. He wouldn’t put it past her to find a way to the party. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw her there. But he didn’t want to think of that now.

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t make a comment about the ones doing the job. “Just don’t screw this up Frey. There’s a lot on the line.” With that she left, and soon did he follow. Returning to the guild, he read the note Brynjolf left him and then spotted Zayra sitting on her bed reading a book. He called her over and the two began discussing what would be happening the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayra and Mercer softly talked amongst themselves as they sat in a secluded corner of the Black-Briar Meadery while waiting for Remero arrival. Even though they haven’t been there very long, Mercer was getting impatient as he slowly tapped his fingers on the table. He constantly kept turning around to check the door. Zayra placed on of her hands on his, which cause him to look at her.

“You need to learn some patience. We haven’t even been here that long,” she reminded him. He let out a soft scoff, but he didn’t move his hand.

“I know, but I still have a lot to do before we leave.” His voice was a little harsh, yet surprisingly soft.

“We have two weeks.”

“Again, I know.” He couldn’t do anything until they met with Remero. After that he would be busy until a few days before they left. “There’s just a lot I have to plan out. This needs to be successful.”

She smiled. “You don’t need to tell me twice. I know Maven’s been on your case lately.” He rolled his eyes at the women’s name, but didn’t say anything.

When they heard the door open, Zayra immediately moved her hand and both turned around to see a man walk inside. Looking confused, the bartender motioned over to where the two sat. Noticing that they turned around the moment he looked toward them, he walked over. He took a seat in front of them as he placed his bag down next to him. 

He was a taller man with short brown hair and small eyes. Even though he was said to have quite an amount of wealth he did wear rather simple clothes. It didn’t mean anything really.

“I’m glad you were able to meet with me so quickly on short notice. There’s a lot we have to discuss.” They both gave him a silent nod as he continued. “I know you’re not here for small talk so I’ll cut right to it. Wulfum has ruined my life and I want him to pay. I’m sure your partner has already told you the basics.”

“That not only do you want us to steal a few items but plant some as well, and make changes to their ledger,” Zayra replied to him.

“Precisely. In this bag is not only your payment, but also the items I want you two to plant. There’s also a list of which items to steal as well as where to plant the items and what changes to make.” He pushed the bag toward them.

“You seem to have the majority of this planned out,” Mercer noted. “Why not just carry it out yourself?” It was odd to him. Most of the time they were responsible for getting items that needed to be planted or figuring out what to change in the ledger. Why pay someone else to do something when you’ve done the majority of the work?

“The thought has crossed my mind,” he explained, “but it’s already going to be far too obvious that I’ve set this up. If he sees me at the party than my fate is sealed. Speaking of which, we need to discuss the invitations. I’ll be able to have them done in a week, all I need are your names.”

After that, they talked about the mundane aspects of the job. This included where the party is being held as well as how to smuggle the items in and out. They were also told not to bring in anything that could be considered a weapon. The only thing that was coming out of their pockets was finding the appropriate clothing to wear.

The meeting had come to an end. Both got out of their seats and Mercer picked up the bag, and they left first. Nightfall was upon them as they walked over to the guilds secret entrance. They walked over to his desk to drop the bag off and discussed further matters. Both agreed leaving three days before the party was enough time for travel, which would be by carriage. All they needed was the clothing, which Zayra assured him she could get.

The moment she left he called Brynjolf over to inform him that he would be taking over while he’s gone. The only thing he had to do was make sure things ran smoothly. Hopefully the man could do that he thought to himself.

~~~

Instead of staying in the Cistern, Zayra went to her home Honeyside. She had promised Mercer that she would head out tomorrow to Solitude to buy their outfits. All he asked was that they weren’t tacky.

She had just changed out of her guild armor and into a black tunic a few sizes to big when she heard a knock on her door. It started her, as well as confused her. It wasn’t exactly late, but who would be at her door at this hour? Opening the door, she was relieved to see it was Rillisandra. Without a second thought, she let her in.

Rillisandra’s a Bosmer and a Dark Brotherhood member, as well as the first friend Zayra made when she was finally released from the Solitude jail. They easily became best friends, and they even considered themselves to be sisters. It was easy to trust each other with their secrets, such as Rillisandra being the Dragonborn and Zayra’s relationship with Mercer.

“Can I sleep here tonight? I just had a job over here and I really don’t feel like renting a room,” Rillisandra asked while taking a seat.

“Of course you can,” Zayra told her. “Just know I’m leaving early in the morning. I have to go to Solitude.” She brought two cups with her as she sat down next to her friend, pouring some water mixed with berries in both.

“Do you have a job up there?” she asked while taking a sip. “Because I’m heading up there too. If it’s not that much of a hassle, we can travel together.” When they both joined their respective guilds, they weren’t able to see each other as much. The moments they got to spend together they cherished.

“Traveling together would be nice, especially since it’s not really job,” she told her. “It preparation for a job. I need to buy outfits for me and Mercer.” Rillisandra cocked an eyebrow and took another sip at the drop of his name.

“Buying matching outfits to showcase your love?” she joked. Zayra rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. “Why do you have to buy those?”

“We have to go to a party. It’s an undercover job and it’s already paid a lot. All we need to do is play it out.”

“And was Mercer told you two were going? Or did he choose?” She knew of their relationship, and also knew Zayra’s true feelings on the matter. The woman did love him for unknown reason, but she didn’t question it. Love is love, and it works in mysterious ways.

“He chose,” she admitted. “And trust me I’ve questioned it too. Part of me feels like he has an ulterior motive, but I also know I’m a damn good thief.”

“He’s a man, but knowing you it’s probably both.”

She knew Rillisandra was most likely right, but honestly it didn’t matter to her. Even though it sounded completely pathetic, she would do anything for him. To be honest, it was pathetic. Somehow this man has a hold on her, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Before it could get awkward, they changed the subject. They talked about the jobs they handled recently, and Zayra finally got the chance to tell her friend about the whole rigged job ordeal. Not long after did they decide to go to bed, knowing they had a long trip ahead of them.

~~~

They arrived to Solitude by mid-afternoon. Before leaving however, Zayra did stop at Mercer house so she could find out what size and measurement he is clothing wise.

It was uncomfortably warm inside Radiant Raiment as they stepped through the door. Neither of the two girls were fond of this place seeing as its owners made everyone feel unwelcomed. Even with that in mind, both walked up to the counter to the Altmer woman behind it.

“Ah, two charming customers. What can I get you?” Her voice was cynical, but both ignored it. Zayra proceeded to tell her exactly what she was looking for as well as their measurements. The woman was silent for a moment, thinking before answering. “I have a few things in the back. I’ll bring them up here so you can take a look at them.” She didn’t even have time to thank the woman before the walked away.

“So, did Mercer tell you what to get or is he letting you pick?” Rillisandra asked, leaning on the counter as they waited.

“Nope, just told me to make sure it wasn’t tacky.” Her friend couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”

“I hate to break it to him but most fancy clothing, especially the ones men wear, are quite tacky.” Both couldn’t control their laughter after the comment, but quickly composed themselves when they hear returning footsteps.

The woman returned along with her sister with garments in hand. She handed them to the two, allowing them to use a room on the side if they wanted to try anything on. They went inside and placed what they had on a table, organizing them into two piles. One was the dresses for Zayra and the other were the ones for Mercer.

“Seeing as you’re the clothing expert,” Zayra jested, “why don’t you pick out Mercer’s?”

Rillisandra was going to make a joking remark back but decided against it. Moving towards the pile, she began looking through it. All of it was ugly and no one in their right mind would want to wear. She glanced over at her friend who was going through the dresses, noticing she kept going back to a deep purple and black full length dress. In an attempt to match, she decided on a black embroidered jacket and white tunic along with black bottoms and boots.

“Do you think this will work for him?” she asked.

Zayra glanced over and nodded with a smile. “Now, do you think I can pull this off?” She pulled the dress she continued to look at and placed it over her body.

“Yes, of course you can,” she told her. “Now tell me, are you trying to impress Mercer?” The man is sleeping with you she thought to herself. He has to be impressed with her to at least some extent.

She let out a long sigh. “It’s just that… He’s only ever seen me in thieves guild armor or completely naked. I want him to know I can look nice in other forms of clothing.”

Rillisandra placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “He won’t be able to keep his eyes off you,” she reassured her.

Picking up a pair of black boots for herself, Zayra left the room and Rillisandra followed. After paying they quickly left and noticed nightfall was approaching them. It was then where they decided to part ways, as Rillisandra had to do her and job and Zayra needed to return back to Riften.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship my own character with Mercer and I'm not ashamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Invitations in hand, Zayra and Mercer stepped out of the carriage. Their boots made indentations in the snowy ground. Other guest had begun to arrive as well, and started heading towards the entrance of the lavish manor in the mountains. Unimpressed, they stayed behind for a few moments.

“How long do you think this is going to take?” she questioned. There was a slight chill in the air, but it wasn’t too bothersome.  

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “We can’t just go in there, do our job, and then leave. That would be too suspicious.  Sadly, we’ll have to mingle with the crowd,” he sighed. Looking away for a second, the wind caused his hair to blow in his face. Without hesitation, she gently brushed it away. He gave her a look of shock and confusion.

“Nobody knows us here,” she reminded him. “Besides, won’t it be easier to act like we’re a couple? I mean, I know we aren’t but,” she stammered a bit before stopping. She knew what she wanted to say but she couldn’t find the words.

He sighed and mumbled something she couldn’t make out. “I suppose you’re right. It would cause less suspicion.” 

Nothing else was said as they linked arms and walked towards the gate. They showed their invitations to the standing guard, and with a swift nod allowed them to enter. Tapestries lined the walls and where they weren’t, shelves with jeweled items did. Gossiping guest were in every corner while servants walked around carrying platters. Both were speechless, but not for good reasons. For Zayra, it reminded her of all the king’s parties she was forced to attended, and none were pleasant experiences. Mercer however, was reminded of his life back in High Rock.

Neither of them knew what to do. The situation they were in was extremely awkward. They felt completely out of place and it most likely showed. Too many things were running through their minds. People had to think they belonged there, they needed to get their job done without causing a stir, they had to be successful. There was no room for failure.

The fact that they were keeping to themselves had to look strange. Therefore, with drinks in hand, Zayra led them both a small group of people. While she began socializing, Mercer silently stood next to her.

“And they let you get away with that?” Zayra jokingly asked. She put up a bold front, trying to hid the small tremors in his voice. She wasn’t fearful of the job; she knew it would be fine. The guest however were a different story.

The taller woman laughed. “Of course. How could they not?” Her voice was haughty, but then again so was everyone’s. “Besides, they still need their funding.” The comment caused everyone to laugh for some unknown reason, which Zayra complied to. Mercer only took a sip of his drink.

He didn’t care for these type of outings, they did nothing for him. They only wasted his time. However, he was doing this for the guild. If anything, the only thing he was getting out of this was Maven off his back. Hopefully.

The conversation between the unknown woman and his partner continued, but he didn’t hear a word of it. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and looked her up and down. Unlike his attire that was fitted but slightly loose, hers clung to her figure. It was enticing, but he knew better than to make any form of advances.

What Zayra had said before they entered was true, they weren’t a couple. They knew what they were and that was that. Nevertheless, he knew his own feelings on the matter but he also knew never to act upon his feelings. What they had was fine and it didn’t need to change.

Before he could overthink anything, she dragged him away from the group. “Being silent is not helping us fit in,” she told him. She looked him in the eye as he wore a blank expression.

“I have nothing to say,” he reminded her. While on the carriage ride her, she had asked him if he was excited by any means. He told her that he’d rather be dead.

She sighed. “Fine then, keep to yourself.” With that, she left and walked back to the crowd leaving him alone. As he finished his drink he realized she had a point. Placing the empty goblet on a nearby table and walked over to group.

To his surprise, he entered their conversation with ease. It was meaningless. Every word out of their mouths, including his own, were about wealth and politics. It took all his willpower to not roll his eyes.

“So, if I’m correct it’s your first time attending one of these parties?”

The question caught Mercer off guard for a moment. “Yes,” he simply stated. What was the point of the question he thought to himself.

“And are you having a good time?”

“I am,” he lied. “Honestly, it reminds me of the gatherings back home in High Rock.” He could tell the other man didn’t care. So what was the point of the questions? He eyed him and then the man popped the real question. It was about Zayra, asking how they two knew each other. It was obvious what answer he was looking for and unknowingly Mercer complied while telling him they were business partners.

“So she’s available?” the man asked with a sly smile. Mercer scoffed and before he could answer Zayra walked over. “Speak of the Daedra,” he commented with caused her to raise an eyebrow. “We were just speaking about you.”

She forced a smile. “Well I hope it was only good things,” she joked while looking towards Mercer. To her surprise, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and they walked away. Once away, she looked at him with wide eyes. “What was that for?”

“That man over there was asking if you were available,” he told her.

“Oh. Thanks then,” she laughed. “While you were over there socializing, I found something out. Apparently, the husband and wife like to make speeches and they demand everyone attentions. I’d say that’s our ticket upstairs and then everything’s said and done.”

~~~

Brynjolf sat behind the desk doing nothing. That’s what’s been going on since Mercer left. Nothing. He knew Mercer’s job wasn’t the most fun, but still. He’d expected something other than sitting behind the desk handing out small jobs and reading over the countless ledgers.

The day he and Zayra left caused talk among the guild, which the three knew would happen. Not only were people surprised Mercer was taking a job, but bringing her along to a formal party was strange. It would be a lie for him not to admit he found it strange too, but he made that known to both Mercer and Zayra. However, he knew his opinion didn’t matter at that time. It wouldn’t change anything.

There was something between those two, and it just wasn’t that fact that she got use to him like she claims. It all started after Windhelm, yet he couldn’t place his finger on what exactly it was. In all honesty, it leaned towards a relationship, but it couldn’t be that. Could it?

It wouldn’t be the first time members of the guild became involved with each other. Gallus and Karliah were prime examples. Nevertheless, this was Mercer he was thinking about. A relationship wasn’t out of the question, it just seemed unlikely.

Not wanting to ponder it any longer, he left the desk to join others for a drink in The Ragged Flagon.

He took a seat at the bar, and Vekel gave him a drink, making the comment that he looked like he needed it. Other than those two, Delvin, Tonilia, and Dirge were here as well.

“How does it feel to be in charge without Mercer breathing down your back?” Tonilia asked. Brynjolf softly chuckled.          

“No different than if he were here,” he admitted. “It so boring, I don’t know how he does it.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Delvin told him. “Besides, Mercer won’t be here forever. You’ll be in charge one day. Maybe one day soon.” Everyone eyed him for a moment. “What?”

“Are you threatening to kill him?” Tonilia joked with brought a small smile to everyone lips. “Why are you acting like he’s not coming back?”

“No. All I’m saying is with the way the guilds going, I wouldn’t be surprised if he left. That’s all,” he cleared up. “We all know he has some hidden wealth, he doesn’t need us.”

Before anyone could say anything, Vex quickly walked in. “There you are Brynjolf. I was just up on the surface and Hemming warned me that Maven’s on her way. She demands she speaks with you.”

“What? Why?” Brynjolf questioned as he finished his drink and go up. Why would she need to speak with him?

“It has something to do with the fact that Mercer brought Zayra on that job. That’s all I know.”

That reasoning caught everyone off guard. Brynjolf stood for a moment, and then hurriedly thanked her as he went back to the Cistern.

~~~

After a few lines of the speech the hosts were giving, Zayra and Mercer stealthily made their way upstairs. Both knew they needed to be quick so no one would notice they were missing. Afterwards they could just leave, with made both of them happy.

“Alright,” Mercer quietly said, “all we need to do is place the items where they’re needed and take the ones on his list.”

“We have to change the ledger too,” Zayra reminded him. He nodded as they took soft steps to the rooms. Only one was locked, and they decided to come back to it later. Other than that, it was smooth sailing. “You’d think during a party they’d lock all the doors,” she commented.

“They probably think no one try to would steal from them,” he told her.

One of the rooms they entered was small and contained multiple cases of different assortment of wines. On the other side of the room was a table with a ledger sitting on top of it. Both walked over to it.

“Strange they have it in here and not the office,” she noted. “I wonder why.” He waved it off as he began writing in it, changing a few things to what Remero’s note told him. It was over and done with quickly. Walking over to the door, Mercer came to a halt when Zayra’s arm stretched out to stop him.

“What?” he harshly questioned. She put her finger to her lips, and through the silence he understood why. Behind the door were voices. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

At first it was hard to make out what they were saying, and all they could do was tell that they were at a slight distance. They weren’t getting closer but they weren’t getting farther away either.

“What do we do?” she calmly asked.

He shrugged. “Wait it out I guess.”

Staying close to the door, they stood in silence. There wasn’t much they could do. Voices were coming and going, but they were never gone. Mercer tapped his fingers against the door, impatiently waiting. However, even through the muffled voices, they couldn’t make out a few things. One made their eyes widen when they realized the party downstairs was out of wine, and that a man was coming towards this room. Shit they both thought.

“What do we do now?” she franticly asked.

“I don’t know. There’s nowhere to hide, no other exit. Fucking shit.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Any ideas would be helpful Zayra.”

She paced around the room, saying things that weren’t making sense. They were screwed, royally screwed. Not only would this cause damage to the guild, but both would feel the wrath of Maven. There was nothing they could do as the footsteps got closer. One idea popped into her mind, which caused her to stop for a moment. However, she didn’t know if Mercer would go along. There was only one way to find out she thought to herself.

She practically jumped at Mercer, grabbing his face and bringing it towards her. Her rough kiss caught him off guard as he pushed her away. She wrapped her arms around his neck to stay close to him.

“Look Zayra, I appreciate the forwardness, and if we were under different circumstances I would happily go along. But this is not the fucking time for that,” he told her.

“Just go along with it Mercer,” she pleaded. “I promise I know what I’m doing.” Without giving him a chance to say anything, she kissed him again. Wrapping one arm around her lower back and tangling his other hand into her hair, he kissed her back. He had no idea what her plan was, and maybe she didn’t either, but it was better than nothing.

They didn’t stop when they heard the footsteps stop at the front of the door, they didn’t stop when they heard the doorknob move, and they didn’t stop when the door opened. Only did they stop when they heard a man’s awkward chuckle.

“Sorry,” he coughed. “I didn’t mean to walk in on you two. Honestly, I didn’t expect to find anyone here,” he attempted to joke.

They pulled apart from one another and looked at the man. It was Wulfum, the person they were framing. They both gave him quick apologies, trying to figure out how to get themselves out of this mess. He told them not to worry about it. “I know what it’s like to be in love. I use to feel like that for my wife,” he joked. “Besides, it’s not the first time I’ve caught someone up here. There’s a reason these doors are left unlocked.” They both raised an eyebrow at the comment as he stepped in. “Rather have people up here than downstairs disturbing the other guest.” With a few wines in hand, he left telling them he left something on the desk for them to use if they pleased.

Once he was gone, Zayra held her face in her hands. She couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. Mercer glanced over at her, and smile appeared on his face, but quickly faded as he walked over to the back table. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

She took a few deep breaths, trying to compose herself. “With all the ways that could’ve went, that was the last way I would’ve thought,” she explained. “What did he leave for us?”

“A key, but it doesn’t say what for.” He picked it up and walked out of the room as she followed.

“So all we have left is the bedroom right?” he nodded. “And it was the only room that was locked. Right?” he nodded again, and then stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a snort.

“He gave us the key so we could fuck if we wanted to. Unbelievable.” He didn’t move until he felt her hand grab him.

“Come on, let’s get this job over with.” She dragged him to the door, and he used the key to open it.

They stepped inside a giant bedroom, closing the door behind them, and separated so they could quickly plant the items with ease. Before Zayra could leave the room, Mercer grabbed her and threw her onto the bed with him on top of her. She looked him the eyes, a sly smile on her lips. “What’s on your mind Guildmaster?”

He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. “I think you know what’s on my mind.” He leaned down and kissed her jawline. His stubble tickled against her skin. She playfully shoved him.

“Here Mercer? Really?” She brought a hand up to his face. “Is this really the best place?”

“He gave us the key. Why not take advantage of it?” She moved her hand and ran a finger down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. “Don’t start something you aren’t planning on finishing,” he told her.

She smirked while removing her hand. “You’re lucky I love fucking you.”

Those words sealed their fate for the night.

~~~

Brynjolf had just made it to the desk before he saw Maven walking towards him. She looked angry, but then again she always did. Yet her reasoning made no sense. Why would she care that Mercer took Zayra? Why would it matter?

She stepped up to the desk and spoke before he had the chance to say hello. “What do you know about Mercer and Zayra’s relationship?” she asked. Her eyes glared at him, stabbing him like daggers.

“Why are you asking?” he asked back at her. Even though he couldn’t give a true answer, seeing as he had no idea, he at least deserved to know why.

“Don’t beat around the bush Brynjolf, answer me.” Her voice was demanding, but what she was asking was impossible. Why did she expect him to know?

“I can’t answer what I don’t know,” he truthfully told her. “Be more specific and then I can try.”

She rolled her eyes and slammed her fist on the desk causing him to jump at the sound. “Fine. Does he treat her differently than he does the other members? Does he play favorites?”

He shook his head. “All he does is offer her the harder jobs and expects more out of her from what I see. That’s the only difference I swear.” He only half lied.

“You know more than you’re telling me,” she noted. “And you know exactly what I’m asking about. Now you tell me or you’re going to lose your position as guild second.”

He gulped. “If you’re asking whether or not I know if they’re in a relationship, then I can’t help you. If they are, they haven’t mentioned it to me. Besides, it’s no one’s business but their own,” he told her. She looked at him. “I’m telling you the truth Maven.”

She sighed. “That’s where you’re wrong Brynjolf, it is my business. I can’t have him getting distracted over her.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened,” he reminded her. “Anyways, he hasn’t been distracted.”

“Really? Then explain what’s been going on with the guild recently.”

“We always hit a rough patch in the winter. You already know that and I know for a fact that Mercer’s told you.” No wonder Mercer took this job to get away he thought to himself. If this is how the meetings have been going, anyone would need a quick getaway. Still, the fact that Maven wants to know if the two are in a relationship was puzzling. Either she’s jealous or there’s something else going on. “Why do you care so much if they’re in a relationship?” he asked.

“Because I told Mercer the moment he became Guildmaster as well as reminded him that if I found out he was with a member of the guild, whether it was sexual or romantic, I would have him fired on the spot.

~~~

They laid there for a few moments, just in each other’s arms. Mercer’s finger drew patterns on her skin as Zayra closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. They knew they couldn’t stay long, they had to get going. The job was done.

Quietly they got up, and quickly they got dressed. He peeked out the door, and when he saw that the hall was empty he motioned for her to follow him out. They went downstairs and saw the party was still alive. Making their way through the crowd, they found themselves outside. They walked towards a carriage and left for Riften.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep, their fingers intertwined with one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon their return, Mercer and Zayra talked to Brynjolf abut scheduling a meeting with Remero about their completion with the job. They spoke as if they were keeping secrets from one another. In fact, they were. Brynjolf was going to make no comments about his meeting with Maven, and obviously the other two aren’t going to speak about the other incident that happened. All thought no one else needed to know.

Three days from now, they would speak to Remero. Once that was decided, they left each other. Mercer went to his desk while Zayra left the Cistern, which Brynjolf followed. He couldn’t get what Maven said out his head, and the other ideas that were now present. He knew it was none of his business, and that made him feel bad about wanting to know so desperately, but he just couldn’t help it.

“Zayra, wait up for a second.” His voice caused her to stop and turn around, smiling when she saw his face.  

“What?” He gestured to the tables nearby, and both took a seat. A look of confusion washed over her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I know this is none of my business, and I’m so sorry for asking. I just need to have an answer to put these thoughts at ease.” His voice was trembling as he spoke, and Zayra placed a hand of his arm. It did anything but calm him to be honest. He took a deep breath. “Are you and Mercer in a relationship?”

Her eyes widened in shock as she removed her hand. Her face felt hot, and she knew her cheeks were turning red. How could Brynjolf know? The thought raced through her mind. “No!” she practically screamed. She didn’t intend for it to come out that harsh, but her couldn’t help her emotions. This could only end badly if she couldn’t somehow fix it. “Why would you think that?”

He put his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you’ve been spending more time around him and he took you on that job-”

“He took me on that job because I’m a damn good thief!” She screamed at him. If he knew, then it was only a matter time before everyone else did. Fuck she thought to herself. “And just because I’ve grown use to him doesn’t mean I’m with him.” While she wasn’t exactly lying, she wasn’t telling the truth either.

“I know, I know. It’s just that Maven was asking,” he trailed off. Those words made her look away, most likely in fear. With the way she was acting, he could tell she was hiding something. He figured out what it was too, but he decided not to make anything of it. It would cause a bigger rift between them.

“Why was she asking?” Her head was down, voice was soft, eyes glued to the table.

“Because she told him he could be fired for having a relationship with a guild member.” Looking over at her, his heart sank. He felt terrible knowing that he did this. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and it resulted in him hurting her. Even if his accusations were true, which they seem to be, he should’ve went about a better way of asking or maybe not at all.

Without a word, she got up and started walking away. She stopped herself, and turned her head slightly. “Don’t mention this to Mercer, it would only piss him off.” As she left, Brynjolf stood up as well and walked back to the Cistern. He saw Mercer behind his desk, but he didn’t approach him. Instead, he sat on his bed and closed his eyes.

~~~

Hours had passed from the conversation, but Zayra still couldn’t get it out of her head. If Brynjolf didn’t know beforehand, then her reaction told him. Her relationship with Mercer is almost out in the open, and that’s something neither of them want.

Sighing, she closed the book she was reading and leaned back into her chair. She really needed to talk to someone about this, but who? It couldn’t be Brynjolf, they needed some space from one another after the ordeal before. Rillisandra isn’t around, and she doesn’t know how to bring it up with Sapphire. Her only options left were to talk to Mercer, a total stranger, or just let her emotions bottle up. To her, none were good options.

She got up and stretched, tossing the book to her bed. Taking off her guild leather, she put on a white tunic and black pants and boots. Stepping out of her home, she let the cool air hit her. She needed to talk to someone, and it just so happens to be Mercer. It was about them anyways, and she wanted to know if Brynjolf talked to him about it.

He would be in one of two places: The Cistern or Riftweald. To be honest, she didn’t feel like going to the Cistern. If he wasn’t there, she would have to explain why she popped in only to leave. Besides, this was a conversation meant for privacy. With that in mind, she started walking towards his house.

It wasn’t a long walk until she reached his house. She knocked on the door three times, but got no response. She jumped in fear when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see who it was. When she realized it was Mercer, her heart beat became normal once more.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Usually they planned their visits, so an unexpected one was quite confusing.  She didn’t answer as they only stared at one another. “Zayra?”

“I need to talk to you,” she finally got out. She still had no idea on how she was going to bring it up, but she had too. He needed to know, and she had to be the one to tell him.

He looked around for a second, ensuring that no one saw them. Walking to his door, he unlocked and opened it, inviting her inside.

“I’ll be right back,” he told her. “Wait right here.” She watched as he went up the stairs and then she leaned against the wall.

Usually when she was here, it was for one reason and one reason only. Sex. Now, being here under different circumstances felt weird.

It wasn’t long until she saw him coming down the stairs. He had changed out of his guild armor into a black tunic and pants, yet he kept his guild boots on. He gave her a look, telling her to follow him. He brought to the dining room, where he offered her a seat and left for a quick moment, only to return with two goblets full of wine. He handed it to her, which she thanked.

“Now, what do I owe this visit too?” he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

She took a deep breath. “Did Brynjolf talk to you today? I mean, after our returning conversation?” She knew better than to beat around the bush, but a part of her wished she did.

He shook his head. “Why did he talk to you? What did he say?” He noticed how she wouldn’t look him in the eyes. What did Brynjolf say to her he asked himself. He knew the two were friends, so it was shocking that he could’ve said anything that can cause her distress.

“He knows,” she finally said. “He knows about us.” Bringing her gaze to him, she watched as his eyes go wide, putting the goblet down on the table.

“What,” he said. He was in disbelief. They were doing a pretty damn good job of keeping what they had a secret. How could someone figure it out? “How?”

“He said he’s noticed how I’ve been spending more time with you and the fact that you took me on that job. I told him I’ve gotten use to you, but he didn’t believe me for a second,” she explained to him.

“Fucking hell,” Mercer mumbled as he got up. “Of all people, why did it have to be him who figured it out?” He paced around the room, anger written all over his face. He continued to mumble things that Zayra couldn’t make out.

“He said something else too.” The words caused him to stop, turning around to face her. He cocked an eyebrow at him, wanting her to continue. “I know Maven says you’re not allowed to have relations with other guild members.”

“So she’s on to us too.” He shook his head. “That’s doesn’t matter, she won’t do anything.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. She brought her gaze to the wine sitting in her goblet, not knowing what else to do. While she knew the best thing to do was tell him what was going on, she didn’t know what to expect from him reaction wise. However, this was probably better than expected to say the least. Still, that wasn’t saying much.

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter.”

“Still, you’ve should’ve told me. I don’t want you to get fired because of us,” she explained. She couldn’t fathom the idea of either one of them losing their jobs because of this, but it seemed worse for him. She’s only been a member for a few months, he’s been here for years.

“Look, Maven is all talk. She knows the guild can’t function without me. I can do whatever I want and she won’t say a word.” While she knew he was right, she still didn’t completely believe the words he said. She wasn’t going to question it however, there was not point.

There were a few moments of silence between them, neither of them knew what to say. Mercer finally took his seat again, taking another sip of his wine. Zayra finished hers while staring at the table.

“So, is this were we end it?” she asked without looking at him. It broke her heart to say these words, she never imaged having to end something she enjoyed. And even if he didn’t know it, she didn’t want to leave him. She loved him.

“Why? Do you want too?” He didn’t sound angry; his voice was monotone. Even though she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel his gaze on her. She shook her head. “Then we don’t. It doesn’t matter if Brynjolf knows, he knows his place. He wouldn’t dare say a word about it. And forget about Maven, she can’t do a thing.”

She didn’t say anything, she only finished off her wine. While she was glad she had gotten this off her chest and that she told Mercer what was going on, she still felt uneasy. She knew all her interactions with Brynjolf would be strained and awkward, at least for a little bit. And she had no idea what was going on in Mercer’s head.

Without another word, Zayra got up and started to leave. He followed her, grabbing her wrist before she reached the door.

“You don’t have to leave,” he reminded her.

“Yes I do,” she told him.

He pulled her towards him, quickly grabbing her lips between his. The kiss was short, but needed in a way. She smiled at him, and left his home to return to hers for a night’s rest.

~~~

Two more days had passed and Mercer sat alone in the Black-Briar Meadery. Zayra decided to forgo the meeting, claiming she felt under the weather. He could tell it was a lie, but he didn’t bother to call her out on it. There wasn’t a point.  So now he waited for Remero alone in a corner while sipping some mead.

It wasn’t long until he heard the door open and then a man sat across from him. He placed a bag on the ground. It was Remero, wearing the same clothes as last time. “So I hear the jobs done?” he asked.

“Everything went off without a hitch,” he told him.

Romero smiled. “Good. Good.” He pushed the bag he had brought closer to Mercer, who cocked an eyebrow at the motion. “Just a little something for your troubles. I really appreciate what you’ve done for me.”

He nodded his head. “You’re welcome.”

As quick as the conversation started it was over. Romero left first and after a few moments Mercer did with the bag in hand. When he returned to his desk in the Cistern, he opened the bad to reveal quite an amount of septims. A smirk formed on his lips as he hid it behind his desk.

In the distance, he could see Brynjolf walking about. He had half a mind to call him over and make sure that he knew what would happen if he told about the two of them, but he decided not to. The best way to ensure they remained a secret was to say nothing at all. Instead, he picked up a ledger and scanned over it beginning another day as Guildmaster of the Riften Thieves Guild.


End file.
